Red
by Gkyhdjr
Summary: Entry for flinxweek2017, bonus day: Red. But, what type of red will it be?


**Holy crap, i'm back?**

 **Yep, more or less! Cause this coming week starting the 16th, Flinx week will be happening! And since people have been messaging me to come back, I figured I'd write some stories for the week! If anyone else wants to contribute, search for flinxweeks on Tumblr. This story of for the January 8th day: Red! And of course, what better way to commemorate my coming back than doing what I do best (or, the most, I guess); angst. :)**

 **Get ready for a glorious comeback.**

For a moment, it almost seemed like nothing happened. After fending off a few amateur robbers from inside a small city bank, Jinx and Kid Flash had been casually chatting as they tied up the seemingly unconscious thieves. They talked about their plans for the rest of the night, which mostly consisted of going back to their apartment, letting loose, and watching some movies together. Something that, somehow, got the best of both of them. They certainly had differing movie options. Kid Flash, of course, preferred comedies, while Jinx preferred horror movies or dark romance plots.

It was a common argument between them, that wasn't much of an argument, and more just playful banter.

"I don't get it, you don't even think most of those are funny! Each time we watch one, you just comment on how you could have made the joke sound "funnier" or how stupid it is." Jinx said, yanking hard on a knot in her frustration.

"But that's half the fun of watching comedies, Jinxy. It's all about making fun of them." He said. Jinx didn't need to turn around to hear his smirk as he stood over her. She turned and glared up at him.

"That doesn't make any sense." She said, standing up and putting her hands on her hips and leaning towards him. Kid Flash mimicked her movements, bringing their faces close together. He still had his stupid smirk on his face.

"It does in my world, Lucky." He said, his smirk growing wider. Jinx scoffed and stood up straight, folding her arms and shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"Whatever." She mumbled. "I don't even know why I try to argue." Kid Flash laughed, his blue eyes sparkling, before patting his partner's head and stepping back a few feet.

"I don't know why either. Can you honestly tell me you don't enjoy making fun of stupid movies?" He said. Jinx didn't say anything, only aiding in making his smirk wider.

She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of agreeing that she did enjoy it.

Which she did.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm, Jinxy?" He said, clasping his hands behind his back, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

"...maybe. Now are we gonna finish this, or what?" Jinx said, turning back to tying up the robber she had been working on previously. She heard a snicker behind her, before the source of it went back to his job. It was silent for a minute or so, Jinx stewing in her defeat.

"You know-" She started indignantly, turning her head to look at him. He turned to her a smile on his face, waiting for her argument back. When suddenly, there were two sharp whizzing sounds through the air, and his smirk dropped. Jinx looked at him confused, before her focused in behind him, where a now conscious thief held a gun out, with a silencer screwed on. Everything seemed to slow down as her eyes panned back to Kid Flash, who was still standing there in silence. But now, red blood seeped through the yellow in his uniform. Besides his frown, he almost didn't seem to register what happened. And only once he had dropped to the ground - first to his knees, then slumped to his side- did he notice the blood coming from his uniform. Though even after that he seemed confused.

Jinx sprung into action, fueled by sudden panic.

The sudden surge of adrenaline made her shaky, but she was able to send a nasty hex towards the shooter. The ground beneath him sprang up, sending him flying back into the wall, once again knocking him unconscious. Jinx lowered her hand, her eyes dimming from lighting up. She stood there for a moment, before running over to Kid Flash.

"Oh my god. Wally? Are you okay?" Jinx asked, looking up and down from his body to his face wildly. He seemed to still be responsive and awake, though in shock. His face was pale, and his eyes were wide. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"It's okay. It's okay d-don't- don't say anything." Jinx said stuttering and pulling her Teen Titan communicator out. First she contacted the police, and she shakily and hurriedly got them and an ambulance heading their way. And they instructed her on what to do.

"Try and wrap the wound with something, or at least keep pressure on it. And DO NOT move him. If the bullet hit his spine it could paralyse him. Paramedics are on their way." The operator said.

Next, in her panic, she called Robin. By then she was a mess. Jinx didn't cry at all really, but she was sucking in air, a some tears dropped from her eyes and onto her cheeks.

"Jinx?" Robin asked worriedly, curious as to why Jinx was calling him him tears. Jinx rarely called him, much less in so much distress.

"R-Robin, Kid Flash got shot. A-And I have the ambulance and police on the way, but-" Jinx took a moment and took a couple deep breaths, calming herself down. She needed to be more level headed than she was being. "-but I still need help taking care of the robbers we were taking care of." She said. She didn't say it, but she also secretly needed someone there with her.

"We'll be there in a moment. Hang tight." He said curtly, before the transmission cut out. Jinx tossed her communicator aside and put pressure on Kid Flash's wounds he groaned and muttered her name.

"Sorry, sorry. Just stay with me." She said, taking in deep breaths. "We still need to make fun of those m-movies, yeah? So you need to stay with me."

It felt like an eternity before anyone arrived. First to arrive were the Teen Titans, followed by the police and the ambulance. Jinx watched them take Kid Flash into the ambulance, then her and Robin hopped in and went along for the ride, then sat in the lobby of the hospital together.

Jinx just sat, looking straight ahead of her. She believed that Kid Flash... That Wally was strong. But her mind kept shifting to what she could possibly do without him. He was her whole world. Yes, they fought and argued about silly things, and her temper often was the root of their major spats, but she loved him. After she left being a villain, all she had was him. Granted, she spent awhile on the streets, homeless, while he was off fighting the Brotherhood of Evil, but once he found her again, he became her everything. She had never depended so much on a person.

And it could all be taken away from her.

It wasn't until she felt Robin's gloved hand on her shoulder that she realized she was hyperventilating. She took a few deep breaths and calmed herself down.

She couldn't stop imagining the moments where she saw his blood staining his body. That moment would probably be burned into her brain forever, seeing the red spread into the yellow of his uniform. That could be the moment she possibly lost everything. Right then, she didn't feel angry, just upset and panicked. Though no matter what happened, if Wally lived or died, she would forever be angry at that thief, and now, possibly, murderer.

It was going to be a long night.

 **Haha, I know, I'm evil. But unless I feel like writing another chapter, I'm leaving his fate up to you. : 3**

 **I hope this has been good enough for a comeback, and hopefully I will write more once the 16th comes around and Flinx Week begins! And I apologize if the last few paragraphs were lazy. Part of the reason writing stories can get so hard is because of really long stories I don't have the patience for. And If I want to write more stories for Flinx Week, I can't burn myself out on my first entry.**

 **And thank you for all the sweet (and sometimes demanding haha) messages I have been getting about coming back. I'm glad I have become such a staple in the Flinx community. And I'm so glad that people like my stories. Thanks again. 3**

 **Have a good day!**


End file.
